


out in the shining sun

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Feminization, Groping, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Vacation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: This Bucky didn’t seem to have a care in the world and is giggling into his second fruity drink and has the smallest pair of pale-yellow trunks on that it makes Steve want to growl like an animal.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 48
Kudos: 602





	out in the shining sun

**Author's Note:**

> Here was the request: “I’m in grad school and I’m dreaming of spring break rn, so I can’t help but think about Daddy!Steve taking his sweet Bucky to a nice destination for his spring break (like The Hamptons or Cabo bc I’m assuming your Daddy!Steve is loaded lmao) and him spoiling bucky with lots of good food, good times, and good sex ☺️☺️☺️ “  
> I had so much fun with this one! I adore this Bucky.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

If Steve thought it was hard to keep his eyes off of Bucky in their every-day life he had no idea how he was going to survive spending another 6 days looking at _this_ Bucky. This Bucky was more carefree than Steve had ever seen him. This Bucky already had a dusting of freckles appearing on his shoulders and across the bridge of his nose just after two days that made Steve’s chest ache. This Bucky didn’t seem to have a care in the world and is giggling into his second fruity drink and has the smallest pair of pale-yellow trunks on that it makes Steve want to growl like an animal.

This Bucky leaves Steve breathless. This Bucky is looking up at Steve like he’s the one that put the very sun that’s pinking his skin up in the sky. This Bucky has the same crinkles around his eyes, same flirty half-lidded gaze, and when he stretches out underneath their private cabana Steve wants to eat him _alive._

“You’re gettin’ a little pink there, sugar,” Steve husks out from his spot in his chair, placing the book he wasn’t paying a lick of attention to on the table to his right. Bucky’s lips pull up at a corner mischievously, knows that he isn’t pink at all, that he applied sunscreen about 45 minutes ago, that Daddy just wants to rub his big hands all over his lithe little body. He peers over his shoulder at the older man, batting his eyelashes in the exact way he knows punches Steve right in the dick, makes him swallow thickly.

“ _Daddy_ , you wanna get the places that I can’t reach?” Bucky asks sweetly and _goddamn_ he would gift Bucky with Spring Break trips halfway across the world and an abundance of free fruity drinks all the time if it meant he could get the younger man to be this brazen all the time. The bottle of suntan lotion is in Steve’s hand before he can even process that he’s moving, crawling down to the large pillowed sunken room Bucky is sprawled out within, squeezing at his sensitive ankle, smacking him on the ass playfully. Bucky bites his lip as he giggles and Steve feels like he’s walked through the gates of heaven.

Bucky’s neck is one of the most sensitive parts of his body, Steve able to nip at the nape or breathe sweet words in the side of it and the brunette is putty in his hands. Naturally, that is the first place he reaches for after squirting some lotion into one hand, Bucky sitting up to sit back between Steve’s thighs, settling against the small wall behind him. As soon as Steve is rubbing and digging his palms into the younger’s neck and shoulders, he knows he’ll be fucking Bucky out here in their little cabana in front of whoever wanted to watch. His big hands smooth and lather Bucky’s skin in protective lotion, massaging and groping and touching more than necessary, but Steve can’t help it, doesn’t want to stop now that he’s started.

Steve’s breaking point are the little breathless noises Bucky is letting out, knowing they are half for show and half because he genuinely gets all whiny and helpless when Daddy rubs him down. Either way, Steve makes sure that sunscreen is rubbed into Bucky’s skin efficiently, takes him maybe 90 seconds, and then the older man is reaching around to press hot soft kisses underneath Bucky’s ear, hands squeezing at his shoulders. Bucky giggles a little breathlessly, tilts his neck back like an easy slut, leans back a little bit into Steve.

“ _Daddy…_ ” Bucky moans prettily into another giggle and _shit_ Steve can’t help but wind his arms around Bucky’s waist, pull him back fully into his lap, press more open-mouthed kisses down his neck. “You still wearin’ that little plug, honey?” Steve murmurs into Bucky’s ear and the younger man’s cheeks glow red, letting out a loud little whine, curls his fingers around one of Steve’s thick arms. He nods his head, gives Steve a simple, “ _Uh-huh,_ ” that makes Steve go hot all over. At the mention of the plug Bucky subconsciously rolls his hips a little, grinds down into the pillow they’re sitting on, pushes back into Steve’s crotch.

“No wonder you’re bein’ such a slut today—you got your little hole stuffed and you’re wearin’ these tiny trunks? Got everyone lookin’ at you, don’t you, baby?” Steve feels Bucky’s neck go a little lax, watches as it falls back on Steve’s shoulder a bit. He doesn’t even need to be looking at the younger man to know that his eyes are a little glazed-over, unfocused, all Steve hearing is a whimper of a noise in response. He squeezes Bucky tight, presses a kiss to his temple, whispers, “But you like that don’t you, Buck? Like people lookin’ at you? Like people thinkin’ your pretty?”

“ _Steve, no I—”_

“Ohh, sugar hush now,” Steve purrs, runs a hand down to squeeze and palm at Bucky’s obvious erection, smirking when he gasps out a shout of a noise. “I know you’re a little slut, _my little slut_ , I know you like it. Don’t bother lyin’ to Daddy,” and _oh_ the noise the younger man lets out is _delicious_ , makes Steve groan and chuckle softly.

“Say it, Buck—tell me you’re my little slut.” Steve’s hand moves to curl around the front of Bucky’s throat, tightens his grip a tad, can’t help it when his own words hit him just as hard as they hit Bucky. He whines, high and feminine, and Steve just _knows_ he wants these fingers in his mouth, knows his little tanned and tipsy angel would love to suck on something right about now. Steve thought Bucky would put up more of a fight, usually humiliated at Steve’s words, but when he moans out a gentle but strained, “ _M’Daddy’s little slut_ ,” no stuttering or anything, Steve’s vision goes hazy for a few seconds.

The kisses he presses to Bucky’s cheek are sloppy, grip on his cock, grip on his throat, and he whispers the very thought that pops into his brain— “ _Gonna fuck you out here, sugar.”_ Bucky moans, loud and happy, whispers, “Daddy! No, we can’t, it’s—” but Steve rumbles, nips at his earlobe, rumbles, “Can do whatever I want to you out here, baby,” and all Bucky does is giggle, his mortified façade quickly dissipating. Steve can’t take it anymore, needs to feel those sweet as sin lips against is own, wants to taste the lingering sweetness of all those drinks on Bucky’s lips.

A purr of a noise pushes up and out of Steve’s throat when he uses the hand around Bucky’s throat to tilt his chin up and back, the younger man more than ready for Daddy’s kisses. There’s nothing sweet about them, far too much build-up and tension between the two of them, more tongue than anything, but _goddamnit_ everything about it is perfect. The perfection is leveled up a notch when Bucky begins whimpering and turning in Steve’s arms, unabashed and beautiful and he reaches forward to suck on Daddy’s bottom lip. Steve doesn’t want to wait, can barely fucking stand it anymore, slips both of his hands down the back of Bucky’s ridiculously small shorts, grabs at his plush ass, _squeezes_.

“ _Ngh, Daddy!”_ Bucky squeals right into Steve’s mouth and it makes him growl, makes him knead at Bucky’s ass more, press against the base of the plug harshly, watches as those stormy eyes widen and roll a little bit. Steve knows his little sweet sun-kissed baby is carefree and basking in the spoilage of the trip, but the sheer confidence is not something he has grown used to, groans heartily and squeezes Bucky all over when he tells Steve, “ _Wanna suck on Daddy’s cock._ ”

He says it like a little whore, silky and sweet on Steve’s lips, and within two seconds the older man is pushing Bucky back a little roughly into the floor pillows, pulling his angry erection out of his own trunks, fisting it, and mumbling, “M’spoilin’ you, boy.” Bucky moans heartily in response, is the sweetest fucking thing in the world when he bites his lip as he crawls towards Steve, murmuring, “ _Thank you, Daddy_ …”

Steve is the luckiest motherfucker on the planet.

Bucky has the sweetest, yet filthiest mouth there ever was and ever will be. He’s got the pinkest poutiest lips that curl up at the corners mischievously and a shockingly long tongue that he knows how to _use._ At this point in their relationship he knows exactly how to work Steve over, knows the he loves when Bucky slurps and runs his tongue and lips over the head sloppily, know he loves to see Bucky kissing softly up the shaft as he holds his length close to his face. Bucky knows that Steve loves to have his balls slurped and lapped at, cock fisted at the same time, makes his toes curl.

“ _Goddamn_ , look at you livin’ your best life out here, baby. Suckin’ Daddy’s cock on the beach out here in the sun and sand, sippin’ on your fruity drinks, playin’ in the water. You havin’ a good time? You feelin’ good, sugar?”

Bucky has Steve’s entire cock in his mouth, deep in his throat, and he pulls off with one slow suck to mumble, “Havin’ the best time, Daddy,” right on the tip of his dick and Steve’s gut twists. He feels a little flustered, can’t decide what he wants, could never dream of telling Bucky to stop sucking him off, but he wants in that tight ass, wants to hear Bucky let out strangled noises of pleasure loud enough for others to hear.

He lets Bucky lay between his spread thighs a little longer, lets him moan and smirk and giggle around Daddy’s cock for a few more minutes, until Steve feel like he’s about to damn near burst, and runs a hand through unkempt wavy hair. He strokes at Bucky’s skull as he takes him _deep,_ gags a little bit, bright eyes tearing up at him, and Steve groans, doesn’t even bother to keep quiet with his praise.

“Love this fuckin’ mouth, Buck, so good for Daddy, baby,” he coos before pushing at Bucky’s shoulders, pressing him backwards and off Steve’s cock. Steve has to grip the base of himself tight when Bucky actually makes a pained noise, pouts, over not being able to have any more of Daddy’s cock in his mouth. “M’still spoilin’ you, Buck, spoilin’ you all goddamn week. How do you want Daddy? Huh? Show me.” Bucky doesn’t even sit back to think or wait more than three seconds before he’s leaning back into a stack of wide pillows and pulling his shorts down and off his lithe thighs.

Steve’s mouth goes dry at the sight of him. Bucky has no idea that Steve spoiling Bucky spoils the older man in return. It’s a win-win situation.

Even though Bucky is brimming with flirtatious and confident behavior he is still that shy little thing and always will be, wanting so badly to spread his legs, but glances back at the open and fluttering curtains of their small cabana. Steve smirks, stands up deadass naked to the world and walks over the pull them closed. They’re sheer and will do very little to conceal them but that’s beside the point; whatever makes Bucky feel more comfortable.

When Steve turns his attention back around to Bucky, he can’t help but chuckle gluttonously at the sight of him spread out like a little sugar baby with his ass in the air, his face in the pillows, stretched out like a cat in the sun. “ _Ohh, sugar_ look at that. You feelin’ some type’a way? Wantin’ Daddy to fuck you on all fours?” Bucky turns his head to the side, arms under his chest, fingers close enough to his mouth to suck one between his lips as he nods his head slow like syrup. The plug between the younger man’s ass cheeks shines bright, a small blue jewel at the base gleaming in the sunlight, Bucky’s cock and balls, hard and pulled tight, dangling beautifully between his legs.

Steve goes to the floor, kneels behind the younger man, runs his big hands up the back of Bucky’s thighs, reaches for the plug. He likes to watch plugs leave Bucky’s body slowly, loves to watch them tug at his rim, stretch him at the widest point, loves the little sighs Bucky lets out at the feeing. When Steve pulls it free from his cunt he lets out a sigh of a groan, tosses it to the side, too preoccupied with the sight of Bucky’s little hole winking at him, silently begging to be filled, to be fucked.

Seeing it makes Steve hot all over, makes him bring a hand up to crack against his ass cheek, brings three fingers down brutally directly over his cunt, Bucky choking on a shriek of a noise before Steve is dripping spit down onto his hole from above. Bucky’s shocked noise morphs into a low moan at the feel of Steve’s saliva dripping down into his ass, his entire form wiggling softly as Daddy rubs at his cunt some, smearing his saliva. Having fucked this very morning, Bucky was still a little loose, a little wet, a little full.

“Gonna fuck you with just Daddy’s spit, baby. Think this little cunt can take it?” It’s both false and rhetorical; there is more than just Steve’s spit and he knows that no other cunt in the world can take Steve the way Bucky does. The younger man moans some more, Steve able to see how his eyes are already half-lidded and glazed over, which tends to happen when Bucky is fucked in this position. Steve doesn’t fight for a verbal response, spits into his hand a few times, rubs the liquid around the head and lines himself up.

Fucking Bucky always feels like coming home. It’s more than a feeling in his dick—it’s a feeling in his soul. Bucky grunts when Steve works his way in slowly passed the tip, spreading Bucky’s cheeks wide as he does so, coos and makes soft noises as he continues to power through. There isn’t a sweeter sight than watching himself fuck into Bucky. Steve hears a sob of, “ _Daddy, ohh,_ ” and he has taken it like a champ in one go, Steve grinding his hips into the cushion of Bucky’s ass a few times before leaning down to press soothing kisses into his shoulder, up his neck.

“ _Babyyy,_ gotta fuck you, gotta fuck this tight little cunt hard, yeah?” Steve feels Bucky’s walls clench around him, a physical answer before a verbal one. “ _Please,_ Daddy yeah, come on,” is all Bucky gasps out and Steve is pulling out, a shallow movement, pushing in, acclimating them both to the feel. Bucky is so _tight_ , especially given the position, and Steve soothingly runs a hand up and down the younger’s side, hip to shoulder, a few times.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Bucky y’feel so fuckin’ good, _ohh_.” The grip Steve goes to give the back of Bucky’s neck feels natural, makes Bucky moan a little high and tight in the back of his throat. Acclimation time is over, Steve can’t stand it, pulls back all the way to give a more pointed and full thrust, demanding and gutting. “ _Yes,_ Daddy yes, _oh_ fuck me, fuck me,” Bucky moans, body bouncing and voice pitching with each brutal thrust. The arch in Bucky’s back is beautiful and in turn makes Steve’s thrusts _deep_ , allows Daddy to see himself fuck in and out of Bucky’s cunt perfectly. 

Steve can hear the waves of the ocean, can hear the distant sounds of people enjoying their beach day, is _sure_ a few people can hear Bucky’s little grunts and mewls, and Steve knows damn well that it turns him on immensely when it probably shouldn’t. His thrusts are pointed and harsh, slaps of skin resounding even when there are no true walls to their space, and Steve feels a little feral. He loves it. 

On his next thrust he curls his body over Bucky’s, keeps up his devastating pace, which makes him sob in response, choke on his little noises. “ _Daddy_ , ohh god feels so good, fuck me so good,” Bucky cries and Steve knows that tone of voice, that breathless frantic pitch– Bucky is going to come. “Oh, honey you’ve been on edge for so long haven’t you, sugar? You already feel like comin’? So easy…” 

Bucky shouts, whines some, tries to shake his head but it’s hard when Daddy’s fucking him so hard, moving his smaller body up the pillow with each thrust, whining, “ _Noo, no no_ , I’m not, not yet, Daddy!” Steve smirks, presses a kiss into the skin beneath his ear, moans deeply so Bucky can know that Daddy is close to, that he’s making him feel so good as well. 

“ _Honey_ , it’s okay you can’t help yourself. Been wearin’ that plug all day, _oh shit,_ been floucnin’ around this beach, feelin’ yourself. You come now and I’ll make you come again whenever you want it, baby I swear. Whatever you want.” 

Bucky is a whimpering mess, is throughout the entire time Steve whispers directly into his hear, his thrusts turning erratic. He kisses at the hinge of Bucky’s jaw, nibbles on it, tastes the underlying layer of salt, fucks into him with all that he has. One pointed thrust has Bucky squealing, has him bucking back in Steve, has Steve rumbling in return, gripping the younger down by the hip.

Daddy has very little warning, only getting a nearly hysterical moan of, “ _Fuck, I’m–Steve!”_ and Bucky is absolutely falling apart underneath the older man. There is nothing more beautiful than Bucky Barnes coming undone underneath Steve Rogers and there isn’t a damn thing that can change Steve’s mind. He gets to see Bucky’s eyes roll back, gets to feel his little hole milk and pulse around his aching cock, gets to hear those little breathless desperate noises that Bucky lets out just for him. 

_“That’s a good boy, baby, god look at that,”_ is all Steve can bite out before it becomes too much for him, before his teeth dig into the nape of Bucky’s neck, before he feels himself start to shoot off into the younger man, Bucky moaning out a weak, “ _Ohh_ , Daddy fill this cunt up, come on,” pressing his ass back hard even as his own orgasm is still tearing through his body, Steve joining him in his pleasure.

It’s a quick fuck, a little dirty, a little public, but Steve’s orgasm is one of the best he has had in a while. Maybe it is seeing Bucky so ethereal and care-free. Maybe it was getting to spoil Bucky rotten, watching him soak up the attention. Maybe it was those little trunks and rubbing lotion all over his sweet body or maybe it’s a combination of everything. Regardless, when Steve slips that plug back into Bucky’s sensitive body, pats on it and pulls his trunks up, he’s ready and looking forward to the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and requests and kindly-worded critiques are so appreciated!! I'm on Tumblr! "howdoyousleep3". ILY. <3 <3 <3


End file.
